


It's The Thought That Counts

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is fairly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom tried to bake a cake for Robin's birthday and nobody even died!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in March of last year and I'm posting it today, months later, because today is my birthday

Robin was hit by the smell of smoke as soon as he walked into the apartment. The temperature dropped about 20 degrees, too, which Robin noted was caused by all the windows being open as far as they could go. He looked up at the ceiling, and saw that the smoke detector had been smashed, with pieces scattered on the floor beneath it. 

“Oh boy,” Robin muttered under his breath, setting his bag down before walking further into the apartment. “Chrom? You in here?”

Chrom raced into the room, disheveled and covered in flour. “Hey! Welcome home!” he said. “Don’t go in the kitchen.”

Robin sighed and brushed some flour off of Chrom’s shoulder. “What did you do?”

“I tried baking, and everything went wrong,” Chrom said. He smiled sheepishly. “I meant to make a cake, but I don’t think it’s really...you know, edible.”

“Chrom, we’ve talked about this. Using the kitchen is too much responsibility for either of us,” Robin said. “What are you trying to bake a cake for?”

“For you, obviously,” Chrom said.

Robin stared at him blankly, until he finally remembered what day it was. “You...r-really?” he squeaked. “Chrom, that’s...I mean, I’m really not worth you endangering yourself and this entire building, but still...that’s really sweet of you.”

“Well, _I_ think you’re worth that. ...I guess that sounds kind of bad, so maybe don’t tell anyone I said that,” Chrom said. “Anyway...since it’s clear I’m not going to bake anything decent, how about we go buy a cake?”

Robin smiled. “Sounds good. Less dangerous.”

“Great!” Chrom said, clapping his hands together. “You can ride on my back on the way there if you want, too!”

“You’re the only one who finds that fun, Chrom,” Robin said.

“Really?”

“Well, I mean…” Robin said. “Okay, but only like, halfway— bend down, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuck I promised I was gonna post something quality next. Sorry, forgot my bday was coming up when I said that. Next time for sure.


End file.
